Caroline Visits
by SoN1stFan
Summary: Love is a two way street. The problem for Caroline is that Katherine avoids that street at all costs. Lame summary, I know. Katherine/Caroline - Katheroline Femslash


**Authors Note: **I really like the idea of these two together, people need to start writing them. This is a femslash fic, so if you don't like it, you have been warned. Katheroline is my ship name for them. I apologize if there are any mistakes, and for the possible over use of commas, this is completely un-betaed (if anyone wants to help me out in the beta department please let me know.) Please comment if you like it, comment if you don't, let me know either way.

* * *

Caroline paced her room, fully dressed. She looked at the bag of blood on her bed as she continued pacing. The sun peeked through her blinds as she fiddled with her hands nervously. The girl eyed her clock, seeing the bright neon numbers flicker from 10:17 to 10:18. She had never been good at stalling and diverting someones attention elsewhere, and waiting for someone else to finally come through on her plan was getting to her. Everyone was at school, except for Damon, but Caroline had prepared for this. She needed to distract Damon just in case he sporadically decided to check up on the tomb, so compelled two girls into stopping him. She knew he had a thing for Elena, but Damon was a flirt, so of course he would let himself be distracted by two hot girls. The bright numbers on the clocked flipped to 10:23 and she figured Damon had ran into the girls by now, so she left for the tomb where Katherine was being kept.

Caroline entered the broken down building and made her way to the cellar at vampire speed. She moved the large stone blocking the tomb, creating a small opening. Katherine would definitely hear the stone being shifted, but just in case she called her name.

"Katherine?" She whispered into the tomb.

Moments later, Katherine's skeletal of a body made it's way to the entrance of the tomb. She stopped short.

"Caroline?" She questions as she makes her way closer. "Well this is going to be interesting." She says sarcastically. "Come to mock me, have you?" She asked, settling against the entryway. Caroline opened the tomb fully, and had a seat on the ground.

"I'm here to help you get out." She says, and Katherine looks at her judgmentally. "But I want to talk first."

Katherine laughs maniacally "You want to help me?" She asks, and Caroline looks at her confused. "You are aware that I'm likely to kill you if I ever get out of here, right?"

"Why...?"

"You're part of the reason I'm in here to begin with, blondie!" Katherine retorts.

"Maybe if you weren't such a bitch to me all the time! Treated me better! Then maybe you wouldn't be in here!" The blonde counters in annoyance.

"Well look who's gained some confidence now that I'm trapped in here. I seem to remember you a spineless whimpering heap under my touch no so long ago." Katherine says cockily. "In more scenarios than one." She smirks.

"Stop it." She whispers, perturbed.

"Oh! Katherine! More!" She whimpers, imitating the young vampire.

"Stop!" Caroline shouts sternly.

"Aw. Is someone embarrassed?" Katherine asks with false empathy. "Come on, you loved it. Over and over again. Otherwise, what's your reason for being here right now?"

"Are you done?" Caroline asks, annoyed with the older vampires' teasing.

"For now..." She says with a subtle smirk.

"We need to talk."

"And what would you call this that we're doing right now?"

"Do you want my help getting out of here or not?" Caroline shouts, getting fed up.

Katherine looks away from the pleading girl, rolling her eyes as she leans her head against the stone wall.

"Fine. Get to the point, Caroline." The vampire drones out.

"Did you... did you ever feel anything when we were together?" She asks hesitantly.

Katherine looks at her, quirking an eyebrow and smirking. "Oh, I felt quite a few things." She says seductively.

"Could you be serious for a minute?"

"What do you want to hear? Hmm?" She cocks her head, already knowing what the blonde wants to hear.

"Did you feel anything...emotionally, for me?"

"There is no subtle way to ask this question, Caroline, so just ask it."

"I love you." Caroline barely whispers, but it doesn't go unnoticed by Katherine's inhuman hearing. Katherine rolls her eyes and looks into the tomb. "I love you," Caroline continues. "and you treat Stefan and Damon better than you treat me." She says, hurt.

She hears the young vampire sniffle, but remains unhinged. Katherine is silent for a beat.

"Get over it, Caroline." She says, then turns her attention back to the baby vampire. "What do you want me to say? That I'm 'Truly Madly Deeply' in love with you?" She asks jokingly with a harsh laugh. "Do you know how many people have loved me in my lifetime? Do you know I've snapped their necks just as easily?" She asks, an intense fire in her eyes.

"Maybe I could be different."

Katherine huffs. "Why do they all think that?" She asks herself. "You're _**not**_ Caroline. You may be bubblier and ditzier, but still just the same."

"You kept me around for a reason..."

"I kept you around to do my bidding." She corrects.

"But..."

"Hmm?" The older vampire hums, sadistic smirk on her face.

"But you slept with me." She says in a small voice.

"I slept with the Salvatore's and look where it's gotten them."

"But my love for you is real. You didn't have to compel me."

"Face it Caroline. You're just my newer, female, version of Damon. Do you honestly think you can do anything to satisfy me?" She asks, staring intensely at the girl. "You're a child, Caroline. I'm a 364 year old vampire. I don't settle in one place for too long, and I don't... _**love**_." She says the word as if referring to a childish game, an amused smirk plastered across her features. "The sex was fun, but lets not make it more than it really was. Something to pass the time." She says and Caroline's eyes gloss over. "So does that answer your question?" Katherine asks mockingly.

"I don't believe you." Caroline whispers.

"Yes, you do. You don't want to, but deep down, on some level, you know that I'm being completely honest. And it's killing you. So now, you're going to leave me here, because the answer you came for, is not the answer that you got. You're going to go home and cry over me, but pretend that nothing is wrong, because if anyone ever found out- if _**Elena**_ ever found out everything would change. They would look at you differently because, you're in love -or infatuated- with a girl. But mostly because it's me of all people. Not just someone who was 'supposedly' after Elena," She says, using air quotes. "no, but an exact replica of her, your best friend. Then Elena would question your feelings for her, and I could go on forever, but you get the point. So unless you still plan on helping me out of here -which I'm doubting- then this conversation is over." She says with a pleased smirk as she makes her way on her feet.

Caroline falters and a single sob escapes her. She stands quickly and zooms over to the door of the tomb. She swallows her unspilled tears, and gathers her composure as she stares face to face with Katherine, seeing how emaciated she's becoming. She hates her. She hates her because she loves her. Or more-so hates the was Katherine makes her feel. Completely insignificant. She could have been anyone, still just another tryst to Katherine.

At the same time, Katherine examines her. Waiting to see what will happen next, still doubting that Caroline would surprise her, because to Katherine, the girl was predictable. There was no doubt in her mind that Caroline would go home, and proceed to do exactly as she had stated. And if she didn't, then it would only be because Katherine made her aware of it. But still, it would only be a matter of time before Katherine's words rang true.

"I know you think you're fooling me, but you're only lying to yourself. So, most of what you said is probably true, but I know you felt something. Even if it's gone now, even if it was for just a moment, you felt something. You just have a different way of showing it, because you're scared. I know you're not the monster you try to make yourself out to be. So yeah, I'll most likely cry over you. But at least I can admit how I feel. You're trapped in here Katherine, alone, and you can't even admit what you feel to yourself. You can't even admit that you love me to save yourself. Hell, you can't even _lie_ to me to save yourself, which is how I know you felt something. And even though you obviously don't now, you'll have a lot of time to think and accept it." She says, tossing the iv bag of blood at Katherine's feet. Katherine's face falls, her eyes still on Caroline. She watches as Caroline covers the tomb back.

She hears Katherine shuffle behind the tomb.

Caroline just stands there, her forehead pressed against the cool stone. And on the other side, Katherine is in the same stance against the tomb.

Katherine whispers something in Bulgarian that she knows Caroline doesn't understand, but can hear.

Katherine hears the baby vampire leave, but she knows this won't be the last visit from her.


End file.
